


The Beginning.

by Zogabog



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/pseuds/Zogabog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au twist of Edwards beginning. Starts in retail. Eventual romance with Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your mobile isn't working and it is due to you dropping it in the bathtub. It's fried and there is nothing I can do to fix it. I would suggest a replacement but you would break it. So why don't you go away and find your guardian because it's clear to me that you need someone to hold your hand in life."

Edward gleefully watched the customer storm away, not noticing his supervisor approach him.

"Edward," stated Mychala. "You're in customer service for now because we're short-staffed. It does not mean you can be mean to the customers. Even if they are idiots, you can't tell them that to their face. I mean I've had like five complaints." 

Drawing her close to him, Edward rested his arm on her shoulder. "I did say to you that you'd regret moving-"

"Yes, you did," Mychala interrupted. "But as I pointed out everyone needs to spend time on the shop floor, not just in their area, so that we don't have problems when it comes to shift coverage. So stop insulting the customers. If you want you can repair some small items here. After a while I'll consider moving you back into repairs."

Edward considered her proposal. "Fine. No more insults and then I'll have peace and quiet. No more dunderheads in my vicinity to aggravate me."

Shaking her head, Mychala sighed, "That's all I ask, Edward... you know what, I have no clue why you work here. It's clear this sort of thing is below you." And with that Mychala walked off, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsing onto his futon, Edward groaned. All day he dealt with imbeciles and he hated it. The way they couldn't comprehend simple everyday things.

The only saving grace was that he was leaving his job soon so he could start on his plans. Glancing at his bookcase, he thought of the hidden room behind it; it was technically a cupboard, concealing his various ideas and notes that resided there.

Just a few more weeks and Edward would have all the materials and money that he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward looked at his order. “That's everything I need for figures 3, 9 and 13. I can start on those but the rest will have to wait.”

Pacing in his cramped apartment, Edward was deep in thought. Obviously there were places in Gotham he could go for his supplies but he had to be careful to not draw attention. There were already rumours about some vigilante in Gotham and Edward didn’t particularly want to get on their radar.

Startled out of his reflection by his alarm, he looked at the time and decided now would be best to quit his job.

Grabbing his coat, Edward sauntered out of his apartment eventually making his way outside.

Glancing at the people nearby, he thought about how his plans would be beneficial to those deemed worthy. Not those degenerates who added to the growing problem in Gotham.  
\----------------------------------------  
Walking into Handy Electronics, Edward spotted his supervisor at the service desk and headed towards her.

She Flicked through her magazine not bothering to look up at his approach. 

Edward Leaned against the desk, “Surely you’re aware a customer could see you like this.”

Without looking at him, Mychala responded, “Yeah I know, and the three people I served weren’t bothered so… Yeah. Also Why are you here? I mean no offense but it’s your day off.”

Taking a deep breath in, Edward spoke, “I am sorry for what I am about to do, but my time has come for me to leave this…”. He glanced at the shops interior, ”lovely place.” Ignoring her laugh, Edward continued, “I just hope you remember my name after today”.

"Like I could forget you, I know that whatever you do, will be better for you then this place. Believe it or not, I'm going to miss you around here and yes, that does include your snark.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
Jonathan drew no attention in the alley, hidden amongst the garbage and shadows. He was people watching, something to help pass the time.

From the haggard woman with the three screaming children, maybe her partner left her or perhaps she's overworked. Then there was the businessman, walking along staring at his phone, trying to escape reality or obsessed with work? 

Last but not least was the smartly dressed man, who looked deep in thought, there was something different about this man. Jonathan was curious, he needed to know exactly why this man was different and if he could be utilized in any way.


End file.
